


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, PDA, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все чего хочет Баки – это держать Стива за руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533811) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Баки стоял в дверном проеме гостиной, глядя на Стива долгое мгновение, прежде чем войти в комнату. Тот сидел на диване, разложив на кофейном столике целую кучу разных файлов и документов, изучая то, что Щ.И.Т. поручил ему.  
\- Стив?  
Стив поднял взгляд и коротко улыбнулся, после чего вернулся к документам.  
\- Как дела, Бак? – рассеянно поинтересовался он.  
\- Я… Я хочу… Я хочу держать тебя за руку.  
Стив снова поднял взгляд, широко и изумленно улыбаясь. Он поднялся. Обошел кофейный столик остановился напротив Баки и взял его руки в свои.  
\- Вот так?  
Баки покачал головой:  
\- Нет.  
Он отпустил руки Стива и отошел, думая, что повел себя по-идиотски: не стоило ничего говорить. Стив теперь не даст ему просто так уйти.  
\- Эй, постой, погоди, - Стив схватил его за руку и развернул лицом к себе. – Баки? Что не так?  
Баки увидел беспокойство в глазах Стива, и его сердце замерло. Последнее, чего он хотел, - это расстроить человека, которого любил больше всего на свете. Стив все ещё смотрел на него в замешательстве, Баки сдался и слова просто хлынули водопадом.  
\- Я просто… ты отпускаешь мою руку иногда и я… я думал это не было… я думал ты не хочешь этого, но потом я заметил… ты не берешь меня за руку, когда мы где-то… когда мы на людях… и я понял… мне бы понравилось, если бы ты…  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, решился взглянуть на Стива, только чтобы увидеть, что тот смотрит на него удивленно распахнутыми голубыми глазами и приоткрыв рот. И прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Стив взял его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Баки, прости. Я, правда, не понимал… - Стив выглядел так, будто кто-то только что пнул его щенка. Он сжал ладони Баки – обе, живую и металлическую – поднес их к губам и поцеловал костяшки. Это заставило Баки расплыться в улыбке до ушей.  
\- Я думал, это одна из тех вещей… - Стив пожал плечами и поцеловал его снова. – Обещаю тебе, с этого момента я всегда буду держать тебя за руку, не важно, где мы и что делаем.  
Баки только рассмеялся.  
\- Это абсолютно невозможно.  
\- Хочешь пари? На следующие 24 часа наши руки неразделимы, – сказал Стив, взяв Баки за руку, соединяя плоть и металл.  
Его ухмылка была крайне самоуверенной, и Баки поднял бровь в ответ.  
\- Принимаю пари, придурок.  
\- Да? Ну, пойдем, болван, – Стив потащил его к входной двери, абсолютно забыв о задании Щ.И.Т.а. Оно могло подождать, сейчас у него в руках было кое-что поважнее. Он был полон решимости показать Баки, что вовсе не стесняется появляться со своим парнем на людях. Даже если ему придется объявить об их отношениях в мегафон с крыши самого высокого здания.


End file.
